


Ultimate

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Stargate University [5]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, her friends, and John get together for a super intense round of Ultimate Frisbee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate

            John had forgotten how cold it got outside in the late fall.  It’s practically December, which is no time to be hanging around out on a soccer field.  He’s shivering and even the feeling of Sam pressed against him doesn’t do nearly enough to dispel the cold.  When she bounces away to the middle of the field, dragged by Vala, it only makes the cold worse.  John isn’t usually the jealous type, but he is definitely jealous that Vala’s got Sam’s body heat right now and he doesn’t.

            He should have brought his fleece.  John misses his fleece.

            “Vala has graciously allowed me the first pick,” Sam says as Vala smooches her cheek.  John steps forward, just a little, more than ready to reclaim the warmth of Sam’s side.  “And I pick, Teal’c!”

            “Hey!” John protests as Teal’c joins Sam’s side with a high five.

            Sam shrugs and smiles at him.  “Teal’c is hands down the best ultimate Frisbee player out of all of us.  You’re my boyfriend, but you’re not a better player than him.  Sorry.”  She doesn’t sound sorry, and John isn’t sure, but he thinks that Teal’c is smirking at him.  Teal’c is, unfortunately, a very hard man to read.

            “Fine,” John says.  “Then I’m joining Vala’s team.”

            He tries to walk over to Vala’s side, but when he gets close, Vala shoves his shoulder gently.  “I’m not using my pick on you.  Hotties have to wait their turn like everyone else.  I want Cam!”

            Cam smiles and joins Vala’s team, making a strained noise as she practically throws herself into his arms.  

            John looks over at Sam, not encouraged to see her smirking at him. 

            “Ronon!” Sam calls out and Vala sticks her tongue out at her.

            “I was gonna call him next!” Vala says.

            “Too bad,” Sam says, ending in a screech as Ronon grabs her and twirls her around.  She’s laughing as he sets her down.  “He’s on my team now.”

            Vala sighs and stares at the assortment of people standing in front of her, laughing as John tries to make himself seem appealing.  At least, she assumes that’s what he’s trying to do.  He, of course, is very appealing, but being attractive doesn’t make one a good ultimate Frisbee player.  Still nestled in Cam’s arms, she kicks her legs as she examines her prospects, heedless of Cam’s grunts of exertion.  He wouldn’t drop her too badly. 

            “Daniel!  Get on over here,” Vala says, reaching one hand out towards him.

            With a great, put upon sigh, Daniel joins her team and ends up taking on one half of Vala’s weight.  It’s definitely safer that way.  Sure, Daniel looks scrawny, but he’s got a wiry strength that Vala is willing to test.

            John is still shivering and cold as Sam examines them.  He doesn’t know how it is that she’s not shivering too; it probably has to do with both Teal’c and Ronon’s body heat.  They seem like they would be furnaces. 

            “Teyla!” Sam calls out, and the other woman joins her team with a gentle squeeze on Sam’s shoulder. 

            Vala looks around, frowning.  She jumps out of Cam and Daniel’s arms and smooches their cheeks.  “I miss Samantha, so I’m defecting, and I leave my team in Cam’s ever capable hands.  You’re going to lose, of course, without my noble leadership, but good luck anyway.” 

            “That means I get two picks, Carter,” Cam calls out.  The nonchalance of the whole thing makes John suspect this is a regular occurrence.

            “Seems like a fair enough trade to me,” Sam says, wrapping her arms around Vala.  “Go ahead.”

            Cam looks at Daniel and then they both look at the people left to choose from.  “Jack and Jonas,” they say in unison.

            “How did you even do that?” John complains.

            They shrug.

            Sam snorts and rolls her eyes at the two of them.  “Rodney!” she says sharply.  The surprised and gratified look in his eyes whenever someone picks him not-last is always worth the points he’ll inevitably give up.  Even if he does mutter under his breath about the indignity of being forced to play ultimate Frisbee when he could be making breakthroughs in physics. 

            “Really?” John complains.  “After McKay?!” 

            “I’ve got a keen tactical mind,” Rodney says primly.

            “What he said,” Sam says, patting Rodney’s arm. 

            John grumbles at the whole lot of them. 

             Cam picks Janet, Sam picks Elizabeth, and John is left standing alone.  Both Sam and Cam look at each other.  “Looks like he’s yours,” Sam says, gesturing at John. 

            “Aw, Carter…” Cam says.

            “Hey, I’m not that bad!” John protests.

            “You said that you’ve never played ultimate Frisbee in your whole life!” Sam says.

            “You mined him for information?  Sam, that’s cheating,” Cam complains.

            Sam looks at Cam and shrugs.  “If ultimate Frisbee happened to come up while we were hanging out last night, what was I supposed to do?”

            “It’s true.  I did say so,” John says, “although if I had known what a pariah it would make me, I might not have.”

            “Sorry.  All’s fair in love and ultimate Frisbee,” Sam says, detangling herself from Vala to kiss John’s cheek and push him gently towards the opposing team. 

            “You’re going to lose,” John warns her. 

            Sam just laughs.   

            They face off for the coin toss (or rather, Frisbee toss), which Cam wins.  He hands Sam the Frisbee and everyone jogs to opposite sides of the field. 

            “You ready to get your ass handed to you?” Sam calls out.

            “Just serve it,” Cam yells back.

            She pulls her arm back and lets it fly.  Cam whistles low as it flies high towards them. 

            “Your girl’s got a good arm,” he murmurs to John. 

            “Oh, Sam isn’t anyone’s girl but her own,” John says as he starts running down field. 

            Cam’s reply is lost to the wind as the game really begins.  It’s a furious match, and the two teams are equally matched.  As much as John is loath to admit it, picking Teal’c and Ronon first had been an excellent move on Sam’s part.  They’re both strong and fast, and their height gives them a distinct advantage, which John is faced with when Teal’c plucks the Frisbee from just out of John’s reach and tosses it before John can even think about defending him.

            Sam marshals her teammates well.  She keeps Rodney and Elizabeth on defense at all times, which seems to be easier for her less athletic teammates.  And, annoyingly, Rodney is an excellent defender, or at least, Rodney is very solid, and when John accidentally runs into him, he bounces off the other man and falls flat on his ass.  The only thing that keeps John from completely losing his dignity is that he manages to scramble to his feet and grab the Frisbee anyway. 

            John’s pass to Daniel for a point is interrupted by Teyla, who leaps impressively high and snatches the Frisbee out of the air.  She throws it downfield to Vala, who throws it down to Sam with a practiced ease.  Sam has a wicked grin on her face when she throws it into what appears to be empty air over the end zone.  Before it has a chance to hit the ground, Ronon grabs it.

            “That’s our point!” Ronon crows. 

            It’s high fives all around for Sam’s team as they line up again for the second round.  Cam, on the other hand, huddles his team up.  “It’s just one point, guys.  We can still make it up.  Janet, John, both of you stay tight on Teal’c.  Don’t let him move without one of you tripping him up.  Jonas, you stay on Ronon when we’re on defense, and break away when you can on offense.  Jack, you lead the charge forward.  Daniel, keep a close eye on Sam.  If she starts bringing it, I don’t want to be caught off guard.  We’ve got this in the bag, all we have to do is keep at it.”

            With that encouragement, John gets ready for round two.  Cam’s strategy of putting him and Janet on Teal’c seems to help out somewhat, but John has a sinking suspicion that it’s mostly because he doesn’t want to hurt them.  Or at least Janet.

            With Teal’c relatively shut down, Cam’s team ends up closer and closer to the end zone as clouds begin to gather overhead.  It’s furious, ten minute battle that John mostly misses because he’s so intensely focused on decreasing Teal’c’s effectiveness.   When he hears Cam’s triumphant shout, John pulls away from Teal’c to see the rest of his team high fiving each other, ignoring the rain starting to fall on his face.  He runs to join them, smiling stupidly wide when Cam tells him good job. 

            He tries not to notice how Sam is whispering in Teal’c ear as they both look at him.  It kind of makes him feel like he’s about to be slaughtered.

            “Cam!” Sam yells, jogging up to them.  “Rain rules?”

            He looks up at the sky and looks back at Sam.  “Rain rules.”

            “What are rain rules?” John mutters to Daniel.

            “Next point wins and there’s a little more contact than in regular ultimate,” Daniel says, patting his arm.  “Watch out for Teal’c’s elbows.  And the rest of him.”

            “Yeah.  Will do,” John says, glumly.

            Cam flings the Frisbee across the field and John runs to cover Teal’c.  Unlike last time, he seems to have no compunctions against running through John and knocking him on his ass.  He has an endurance that John and Janet can’t match, and quickly wears them out running from one side of the field to the other.  Before long, John’s chest is heaving and he’s so over heated that the rain falling on him starts to feel good.

            “You okay?” Sam says, resting her hand on his shoulder as she sprints by.

            “I’m great,” John yells back, feeling his second wind hit him.  Deciding that chasing Teal’c across the field isn’t going to help anyone, John sprints off after Sam. 

            He guards Sam, trying to stay close to her.  There’s a scarily intense look on her face as she grabs the Frisbee out of the air.  The rain has plastered her hair to her face and John watches her eyes to try to track where she’s trying to aim.  She spins quickly and ducks under his arm to toss it a few feet to Elizabeth, who passes it right on Teal’c.

            “Stay on Sam!” Cam yells at him, and John does so. 

            She’s fast, but John is determined to keep up.  The rain starts to come down harder, and they start sliding around the field more than actually running.  He only breaks away when his team is on offense, and even then, it doesn’t change much because Sam sticks close to him. 

            As the wind picks up, John is pretty sure that they’re all going to get hypothermia if somebody doesn’t win.  Sam manages to give him the slip by dancing around Teal’c, who makes a very effective wall.  John slips to the ground, hard, just as Sam grabs the Frisbee.  With her cheer, John realizes that she’s entered the end zone.

            A few seconds later, Sam slides next to him, splattering him with a little more mud.  “Sorry?” she says, pulling his head into her lap.

            “No you’re not,” John says, looking up into her bright, shining face.

            “You’re right, I’m not.  I really like winning,” Sam says, threading her fingers through his hair.  “But I didn’t think you’d fall quite so hard.”

            “It’s a talent,” John says, groaning has she helps him sit up.  “Can we go somewhere warm now?”  He realizes that he’s shivering hard.

            “Yeah, now there’s hot showers and then hot pizza for all,” Sam says, pulling him to his feet.  “Of course, your team is buying for the rest of us.  Losing team buys.”

            “Of course we do,” John says, smiling as he leans up to kiss her.

            Once they stand up, everyone else surrounds them for high fives and group hugs and John finds it a little overwhelming.  They make their way back to the gym and all change into clean clothes.  John is the last one out of the warmth of the shower.

            They head to Heliopolis as one loud, chattery group, John’s arm wrapped around Sam.  It takes an hour for the group to decide what kinds of pizzas to buy, but they eventually figure it out.  The members of the losing team bemoan the amount they’ll have to pay (they split the bill evenly, except people who really can’t afford it), but since they get to eat the pizza too, they don’t complain too much.

            When the pizza delivery driver comes, John pays the entire bill out of pocket.  His dad gives him money as a reward for staying in school, after all, and he might as well use it for something good.  He’ll slip everyone their money back without telling them.

            Later that night, when John is warm and tucked in his bed, he leans down to tap out a Morse code message to Sam.  _Was I really that bad?_

            He hears Sam’s loud laughter from below and that’s really all the answer he needs to go to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
